Second Chances
by Kaleber
Summary: When Nagato and Konan are brought before Kami after meeting their own ends. Nagato from using the Gedō: Rinne Tensei No Jutsu and Konan from Tobi/Uchiha Obito. Kami gives them a few gifts, and a new companion, then sends them on their way. Will they make a difference in the survival of Humanity or will they fall to the Titans? Please Review, Favorite, And Stuff Like That!
1. Chapter I

**I Do Not Own Naruto/Naruto Shippuden Or Shingeki No Kyojin.**

"Talking" 'Thinking' "_Jutsu_" _(Jutsu Translation)_ "**Bij****ū****/Kami**"

**Author's Note: All Jutsu and some character names will be in Japanese. For Example; **_Tend__ō__: Shinra Tensei (Deva Path: Almighty Push)_**, **Ero Sennin**, Or **Kyojin**. Plus some of the word types (Nomral, Bold, and Italics) will change for somethings.**

_Second Chances_

_Chapter 1: The Uzumaki And The Angel_

Inside of a large Tree resided two people. A pale man with crimson red hair and purple ringed eyes, sat upon a machine. Numerous black Chakra Rods extended from his back and arms. The other is a woman with pale skin, not as pale as the other man's. Her hair is blue, a origami flower as a decoration and orange eyes with blue makeup on her eyelids.

These two are Uzumaki Nagato and Konan. Konan looked up at Nagato, she watched him for a moment.

"Nagato?" She asked. Nagato glanced at Konan, his eyebrow raised, "... Yes?"

Footsteps were heard and both former Shinobi of Amegakure looked towards a large hole in the Tree, where they hid. In walked a blonde haired Shinobi with whisker marks on each cheek. His eye lids are orange and his eyes are a lighter shade of orange with a black bar for a pupil in each. His name is Uzumaki Naruto.

"So, the peacekeeper comes tottering in..." Nagato said, his Rinnegan starred at the blonde Shinobi. Naruto got his first look at the controller of the Pein Rikudō, his reaction was to gasp. "You're... The real Pein..." Naruto's face became one of anger as he glared at Nagato, "All my friends... You..." Nagato interrupted him, "Do you hate me? Are you facing the object of your Vendetta?"

"I... I came here... to talk to you. But I also wanted to check some things out." His face softened, not by much though. Nagato raised his eyebrow, "Check out... What?" Naruto placed his hand on his chest, "I wanted to see how I would actually feel... When I finally looked the object of my vendetta in the face, and what I would do... I didn't even know myself."

"And...?" Nagato watched the other Uzumaki idly. "And I really can't forgive you!" The influence of the Kyūbi kicked in, Naruto's whiskers became more pronounced and a fox like slit crossed vertically through his pupils, lastly his canines extended. "I'm so mad I'm shaking... I'll never get over this!"

"Then come at me. To you, that is justice." The elder Uzumaki said. The Jinchūriki sprinted for Nagato. Konan looked up at her partner, worry etched on her face. She then jumped in front of Nagato, ready to take on Naruto.

Naruto then stopped. He stumbled but quickly regained his balance. Nagato kept his eyes trained on the blonde Jinchūriki. Why had he stopped? He thought that the teenager in front of him wanted revenge, "What's wrong...? You can't forgive me, correct?"

Naruto starred at the stone floor, remembering the words of the Gama Sennin, Jiraiya. "Ero Sennin said he believed that one day people would understand one another... And live in harmony. He said he would pass on his quest to me... But all I cared about was being his worthy student. Now I know... Just how hard that really is. I know it is not as simple as it sounds."

"But that should not change the fact that you cannot forgive me. I killed your Master and your friends. I destroyed your Village. Now that your see, can you still truly believe Jiraiya-sensei's ridiculous words?" Nagato's words made pictures of a now destroyed Konohagakure appear in Naruto's head. Naruto stood facing the two members of Akatsuki, "When I found out you'd been Ero Sennin's student... I wanted to ask you." Konan stood quietly at Nagato's side, his Rinnegan peering out from his crimson red hair, "What?"

"How you, who used to be his student, could end up like this... I don't know... Anything about you..." Naruto deactivated Sennin Mōdo, his eyes turning back to blue and the pupils became a circle again. His eye lids lost the orange pigmentation.

"You... Your Village and your friends are very important to you. You want to protect them so much."

"...?"

"Precious things, important things, irreplaceable things... You aren't the only one who has them. Long ago, I also... Had things I felt that way about." A picture of Yahiko, a boy with spiky orange hair and brown eyes flashed in his mind, "But they're all gone. The war... Took them away." Konan looked at Nagato from the corner of her eye. Nagato continued, "False peace and ambition... Trivial ventures bred war... And my precious things were taken. My parents, my friends... Everything disappeared before my eyes. I hated the war and I loathed the world that had produced it. But at the same time, I thought if war could be stopped, hatred would disappear as well... That would bring peace to this world. So, how could it be done? The answer was quite simple. I needed to become a Kami, and guide the world so that war would vanish. If I did so, there would be no loose ends. No one would be full of hate, as I was. So, in my own way, I acted to realize the peace that I'd visualized. Do you see? This is my justice. The true peace that Jiraiya spoke of doesn't exist. The only peace is the one built upon sacrifices. What suits this cursed world... Is a cursed peace. The reason why I continued to hunt the Jinchūriki as Pein of the Akatsuki is also to realize my peace. It's all for the world. I did it for the sake of peace. "

Naruto tilted his head at the floor, "For the world..."

"Yes." Nagato nodded his head slightly, "... Have you begun to understand?" Naruto raised his head, blue meeting purple, "Yeah. I understand your idea."

"Heh... Then what will you do? Will you let me capture you?" Nagato questioned the blonde. "I can't do that. Even now, I hate you so much it makes me sick!" Naruto yelled at the end of his words. "Then you want to settle things..." Nagato guessed, expecting resistance from the blonde. "But... Ero Sennin believed in me, and left me his quest... So I gotta believe in Ero Sennin's belief!" Naruto pointed his thumb at his chest, "I'll believe in my Master until the very end!"

Nagato frowned slightly, and looked down at the machine that held him up, "How foolish. How can I believe Jiraiya's words after all this? There's no such thing as peace. Not so long as we live in this cursed world!"

The blonde Shinobi clenched his fists, his eyes locked onto the holder of the Rinnegan, "In that case... I'll break the curse!" "Hm?" "If there's such a thing as peace, I'll find it! I'm not giving up!"

"...! And I'm telling you that's foolish! All will be well as long as you don't give up!? Peace will come if you don't give up!? You'll never achieve anything, thinking like that! You can't save anything! Nothing! No one!" Nagato panted, he hadn't shouted the entire time. He needed to calm down. "Well, I'm dumb. I still don't really understand about peace or what I should do... But... But even I know that if I give up it's all over. If I give up, nothing comes true. No dreams, no hopes, nothing. Nothing can go on. I hate that! I don't want to go back on my word no matter what!" Naruto kept his gaze on the red head.

Nagato chuckled and looked back at the blonde with his Rinnegan, "You really are a child. Do you really think such foolish thoughts can bring true peace?" Naruto raised his fist at Nagato, "They can! Because... I promised."

"_But I truly believe... that the day will come when all people will understand one another and live in harmony."_

"_Wow, that's kinda deep."_

"_Well then, if I can't find the solution myself, shall I pass the quest on to you?"_

"_Yes sir! I can't refuse your orders, Ero Sennin! Dattebayo!"_

"_Ha ha ha ha!"_

"And I'll keep that promise. I never go back on my word... That's..." Naruto pointed his thumb at his chest and starred Nagato strait in the eyes, "That's my Nindo! I will inherit my Master's will! And... I swear to make it come true! If there's no way to true peace, I'll make one out of nothing! As long as I have people who believe in me, I... I won't give up until the very end!"

"..." Nagato closed his eyes, running through memories of the past.

"_Listen, Nagato... No matter what happens from now on, never give up. Just go straight forward, without giving up. I'm sure in the end... You'll find the peace you seek. Where Yahiko... And Konan... And everyone can smile. That sort of peace. I believe in you. I believe you'll be able to bring peace"_

He breathed in deeply and let out a sigh, "A spirit that won't quit, huh? Come to think of it, Jiraiya-sensei taught me that, too... But I was trapped by pain and hate, and I forgot..."

"Nagato..." Konan said his name softly.

"Heh heh heh... Funny... I had the same teacher. I must have had that time as well, but... Uzumaki Naruto... Even in this confusion, your eyes are clear... As though your eyes... See even farther than my Rinnegan... You make me see a future where you walk a path unlike mine..."

"_I'll inherit my Master's will! And... I swear to make it come true! If there's no way to true peace, I'll make one out of nothing!"_

"We are sibling students, you and I... Students of the same Sensei. We ought to be able to understand one another... I mean it as a joke... I think I shall... believe in you... Uzumaki Naruto..." Nagato brought his hands up into the Ram hand seal. This made Konan gasp, "Nagato, no!" Nagato looked at her with a small smile on his face. "Konan, it's all right... I made a new choice... Even though I'd given up hope. Besides... If the junior student of our Master says he won't give up... As seniors we can't give up either."

"Nagato... But... That Jutsu... If you use it with your Chakra as it is now, you'll..."

Nagato made the Snake hand seal, "_Gedō: Rinne Tensei No Jutsu... (Outer Path: Rinne Rebirth Technique)_" Chakra started to gather around Nagato, making it slightly visible.

"Rinne...? What are you going to do!?" Naruto panicked, thinking that the Jutsu would do more harm than good. "It returns the dead to life..."Naruto gulped, "Huh!? You can do that!?" Nagato spared a glance at the blonde Uzumaki. "There's still time at least to revive those who I killed here in the leaf... Think of it as reparation..." Nagato groaned painfully as he gathered the rest of his Chakra.

Konan looked up at Nagato, then down at the floor. 'Nagato... You're giving your life to help this boy...' Naruto watched Nagato nervously, "You're..." Nagato cut him off, "... War inflicts death, injury and pain to both sides... The more dear someone is, the harder to accept that they might die... In fact, you convinced yourself that they can't die. And you might try to find meaning in death... But all there is.. Is pain... And unbearable... Hatred..." Konan looked up at her red haired partner, "Wasteful death... Eternal hatred... and pain that does not heal... That's... That's what war is... And... Those are the things... You will face in the coming days... Naruto..." Silence floated around the inside of the Tree.

"Heh... Even then... I have hope for you. You should... Go straight down your path... If you do... I'm sure..." Nagato's words came out in ragged breaths. The Chakra reached it's peek, "Seems this is it for me... Naruto... I believe you of all people... Can..." Then everything went white for him. Nagato's limbs hanging limply.

_**(Second Chances)**_

When Nagato's senses returned to him, he instantly sat up. He looked around. The entire world around him was white. "Where... Am I?" He wondered, there was nothing in this world. "Shouldn't I be in Shinigami-sama's stomach... Paying for all the death that I've caused...?"

"**Uzumaki Nagato...**" Came a voice from behind him. He twisted his head around to see a woman. Her hair is as black as night and her soft gold eyes curved in sync with her smile. A aura of power radiated around the woman, making her white robe sway as if there was a form of breeze in this endless expanse.

Nagato knew who she was, "Kami-sama..." The Rinnegan bearer knelt where he previously sat. Kami walked to the kneeling Uzumaki and tilted his head up to look at her with her finger, giving him a warm smile. "**No need to kneel before me, Uzumaki-kun. Stand, I wish to simply talk to you.**" Nagato blinked at her, he shook his head as he stood.

"**I suppose you have a question or two you wish to ask?**" The deity asked calmly, her ever present smile still on her face. Nagato nodded and let out a deep sigh, "... Why am I here Kami-sama? I expected to be in Shinigami-sama's stomach, paying for my... Crimes..."

"**The reason as too why you aren't is because... I want to give you and another a second chance at life, Uzumaki-kun. You have had a life one would wish to never have. So, I would like to give you a choice... Would you like a second chance at life?**"

Nagato starred at her for a second. He couldn't believe it! But... Was she serious? He really hoped she was. 'Kami-sama said 'another'... Who could that be?' Kami chuckled, her voice sounded like a melody of Angels. "**As for your 'partner', you'll just have to wait and see, Uzumaki-kun**!" Nagato pouted childishly. Wait, where had that come from?

'Now that I think about it... What am I wearing...?' He looked down, examining his new set of clothes. He was glad he wasn't naked. He wore a faded red, loose, hooded robe with a second loose, hooded robe underneath it being a cream colour and a white Uzumaki swirl design on his back. Under that was a faded red muscle shirt with a similar white Uzumaki swirl on the back like his robe. On his feet are normal dark blue Shinobi sandals, his calves had medical bandages wrapped around them, followed by short, cream coloured shinobi pants. To finish it off, his forehead was occupied by a brand new Amegakure forehead protector.

He pulled up his sleeves to find no Chakra rods sticking from his arms. There were none on his back either. He let out a relieved sigh. Nagato was glad to finally be relieved of the Chakra rods that had been imbedded in his back when he first summoned the Gedō Mazō.

"**So... Do you like the outfit? I picked it out myself.**" The black haired woman gestured towards Nagato's clothing with her warm smile still on her face. Nagato gave her a small smile, "I... Like it... Thank you, Kami-sama."

"**Your partner will be here soon, you just need to wait. In the mean time... Goodnight, Uzumaki-kun.**" Nagato was unable to react in time as Kami flicked him in the forehead with her index finger, sending him into unconsciousness. '**Now to wait... she should be here soon. So what should I do til then?**' She chuckled deviously, rubbing her hands together. In a flash of gold she was gone.

_**(Second Chances) A Month Later...**_

"**Uzumaki-kun~... Uzumaki-kun~... NAGATO GET UP!**"

"AH!" Nagato yelled and bolted upright, his head colliding with Kami's. Both stumbled and held their foreheads. "Ittai!" The red head groaned. "**That hurt...**" Kami said childishly, "**Anyways, your partner should be here in a minute!**" She said with a warm smile as if she never bonked heads with Nagato.

"O-Okay..." Nagato got to his feet still nursing his head.

Like Kami said a minute passed and a column of gold light shot up from the floor. Out of it came someone Nagato expected to be the last person to die... Nagato breathed out in shock, "Konan..."

Konan stumbled before balancing herself. She was wearing similar clothing as Nagato, but it was faded blue instead of red, though it also has the white Uzumaki swirl and she has the Amegakure head band. "Nagato...? What are you doing here, where are we even?"

"**Unfortunately, Konan-chan, you are dead, same with Uzumaki-kun here.**" Konan did a unintentional reenactment of what Nagato did earlier. Kami sweat dropped and sighed, "**Why does everyone keep doing that!?**" Nagato chuckled, "Your Kami, it's only natural that Humans bow before you." Nagato's small smile turned into a frown.

"Konan, who killed you?" Nagato gently put his hands on her shoulders, "Please tell me..." Konan sighed and looked up into Nagato's purple eyes, "It was Uchiha Madara..." Nagato grit his teeth, "He killed me when he came to take your Rinnegan and I fought back. I couldn't let him take it! Please for-"

Nagato wrapped his arms around the bluenette. She made an 'eep' sound from the contact. He held her close, "It's not your fault, Konan... Don't blame yourself..." He loosened his hold, holding her at arms length. "I know your wondering, 'why are we here?'. Kami-sama has offered me- _us_, a second chance at life."

"**I still have more knowledge to give you two before you go on your way, as well as a request. This world that I am placing you in is at war with monstrous creatures called Kyojin. I ask of you two to help the Humans there fight against these monsters. But these creatures will give you a challenge for your size. So, I'm giving you some help!**" Kami molded Chakra into her fingers and snapped them, making a small flash. "_**Kuchiyose! (Summoning)**__"_

_GRRRRRREEEEEEEEEEEEERRRRRR!_ A roar resonated through out the endless void. In a flash of Chakra, a large rip opened up in the void and out of it came something unexpected of the two Amegakure Shinobi... A Bijū like creature with the appearance of a Dragon (OC Bijū, just hope you don't mind...).

Nagato knew of this Bijū. It was a sacred relic of the Hanagata Clan (OC Clan too...). It was said to be one of the ingredients that helped it's ancient Jinchūriki, who was an Uzumaki, and a Hyūga create a new clan with it's own Kekki Genkai made from mutations. The Clan once resided in Uzu No Kuni in a smaller Village near Uzushiogakure.

During the Second Shinobi World War the Uzumaki Clan helped their Hanagata cousins escape from Uzu No Kuni before the slaughter began. Currently, the Clan lives in their own Village called Arashigakure, which is ruled over by their Mitsukage.

(Right here is where the Canon of Naruto/Naruto Shippuden kinda changes a bit.)

This Bijū, along with the other eight- which are rare to actually see and tend to just ignore Humans altogether - are made from the Yang Chakra of the Jūbi, also known as the Shinju. Since the more common known ones (Canon Bijū) are made from the Yin Chakra. (But they all have the same amount of Chakra like in the show.)

It's scales are grey like storm clouds, mixed with blue lines of Chakra along it's body. The eyes have blue irises with no pupils and they have a circle in it with a four lined swirl pattern going across them. On the Dragon's back side is nine tailes, each grey with a blue line pattern of glowing Chakra, each end of a tail has a pyramid shaped spike. But one of the tails is a lot shorter and sits on it's behind, though it is larger and has a glass like casing, a rotating object inside making Raiton and Fūton Chakra. The fingers look like blades, being a darker shade of grey. Finally, a pair of giant wings were folded against it's body.

"T-The Kyūbi No Rairyū!? Why is it here, Kami-sama!?" Nagato shouted in surprise, his eyes the size of dinner plates. "**She is here to help you two on your quest to save the Humans in the realm I am sending you two. But if you are to take her with you, one of you must become her Jinch****ū****riki.**" Kami crossed her arms, the warm smile always present. "Wait, 'she'?" Nagato, asked, confused. Konan just stood there as she did not now that there were more than nine Bijū. Too her, this one looked majestic and powerful, powerful like her Yin counter part, the Kyūbi No Kitsune.

"**Yes, Ningen... I am a female. Is that too hard to believe? And my name is not that moniker that your kinda has given me. I am named Iz****umi, at least the Hanagata call me by that...**" The Dragon started to mumble something about Ningen and respect. Nagato grinned sheepishly and waved his hands, "My apologizes, I've actually never spoke to a Bijū before..."

"**Meh, everyone gets it wrong a few times...**" Izumi waved her clawed hand dismissively.

"**Ahem, there is still more things for you two too known of Uzumaki-kun, Konan-chan, but it revolves around Uzumaki-kun a bit more... I'm afraid when I recreate your body, that you will not have your Rinnegan with you. In fact, you don't even have it right now.**" Kami pointed to Nagato's eyes, instead of the purple ringed eyes of the Rinnegan was a pair of eyes with purple irises. "Why does he not have them, they are his Kekki Genkai, are they not!?" Konan asked, wondering how he was going to fight without the Rinngan.

"**Those eyes were not his own, Konan-chan. Those were the Rinnegan eyes of one Uchiha Madara. Not the one with the mask that acted like a child for half of the Anim- I mean for the time until Uzumaki-kun fell.**" Kami frowned for the first time, "**They were implanted into Uzumaki-kun's head without him knowing, making him think they were his all along.**"

"**But to make up for this lose, I will grant you a single Element, and a Jutsu of your choice. I am also sure that Izumi-chan will help you along on your path.**" The deity locked her gaze onto the Bijū, receiving a nod, plus a grin. "**Don't worry, Kami-sama, as long as they don't treat me like the other Bijū have been, I will help them at every turn.**"

Kami's warm smile returned as she addressed the red head, "**So, Uzumaki-kun... What is your choice?**" Nagato unconsciously gripped the bluenette's hand in his, making her blush. "I wish to have the Katon Element. The Jutsu I wish to obtain is... The _Rasengan_!" Konan's mouth curved in a small smile, "The reason why I want to learn this Jutsu is to honour my nephew (I'm just making a random relation between Naruto and Nagato, but I like it when people make Nagato, Naruto's uncle.). I was able to figure out his place in my Clan when I was able to get a good look at his face. It reminded me of my Imōto, so I went and matched them together and I noticed how Naruto's face looks just like Kushina's."

"**Are you sure of your choice, Uzumaki-kun?**" A nod from the Amegakure Shinobi confirmed it. "**Great! Now to get onto the sealing process! Where do you wish for me to place the seal?**" Nagato patted his stomach, she nodded and approached him. Kami placed her hand on Nagato's robe and her hand sunk through the fabric.

"_**Fūinjutsu: Hakke No Fūin Shiki!** **(Sealing Technique: Eight Trigrams Sealing Style)**_"

A arm of Chakra reached out from Kami and gently grabbed Izumi. The Chakra arm pulled Izumi forward towards the sealing array imprinted onto the invisible surface of the white void. As soon as the Bijū make contact with the array, she glowed and became a large blob of red bubbly Chakra. Then Kami activated the Sealing array, making the design form on Nagato's stomach, the inner part being black. The Chakra flew into the hole and as soon as it finished, Kami's hand became covered in another complex seal and shoved it into the red head's torso, making the seal lock up and contain the Bijū inside.

Nagato collapsed to the ground in exhaustion. Konan quickly come to his side and helped hm stand. "Ah, jeez... That hurt!" Konan giggled, "Of course it does, you just had a fifteen meter tall Dragon shoved in your gut. Did you think it wouldn't?" Nagato groaned, "But we're dead, it shouldn't hurt!"

"**I guess we should get on with this then...**" Kami placed her hand on Nagato's head, channelling Chakra throughout her body and Nagato's. Knowledge came flooding into the Shinobi's head. _Rasengan_... Katon... Katon Chakra Control Exercises... Stuff like that. "**Now for you, Konan-chan. I'm willing to give you larger Chakra reserves, Iryō Ninjutsu, and a Jutsu that allows you to create your Chakra Paper with just your Chakra, so you don't have to split a part your body into Paper for your Ninjutsu.**"

"I'm honoured that you would grant me this, Kami-sama! It would be appreciated!" Konan said happily. Kami nodded, placing her hand onto the bluenette's head. Information flooded into the Kunoichi's head. The deity removed her hand from Konan's blue hair. Then a blue aura exploded from Konan, her Chakra coils growing in size to accommodate her expanding Chakra reserves. As soon as it started it soon stopped.

Konan clenched her fists, feeling the amount of Chakra that now sat inside of her. Being a sensor type, Nagato scanned her reserves. They were almost on par with his! And he was known to have ridiculously large amount of the stuff. Being an Uzumaki helps in that department, but his Chakra control would suck. The only reason it hadn't, was because of the Rinnegan.

"**I know what you are thinking, Uzumaki-kun. 'You won't be able to control your Chakra to save your life'. Don't worry, I made sure to give good you Chakra control as well.**"

Nagato smiled, "Yeah, it would suck to use a Jutsu and not be able to control it." The read head chuckled sheepishly. Kami giggled into her sleeve, and sighed.

"**Unfortunately, the time has come for your departure Uzumaki-kun, Konan-chan, Izumi-chan. I hope you will be able to save the Humans in this realm.**"

"Yes, Kami-sama. We will not fail you!" Nagato clenched his fists.

"Your command is our duty to accomplish." Konan nodded slightly.

"**What they said...**" Izumi, laid down in her cave inside the seal.

"**Then I wish you good luck everyone.**" Kami's eye switched to a Rinnegan eye with three tomoe swirling around the pupil. The void around her started to swirl into her right eye.

"_**Jikūkan Idō! (Space-Time Migration)**" _(This is also another name of _Kamui_, a technique that is used by Tobi/Uchiha Obito, and Hatake Kakashi.) Both souls of the Amegakure Shinobi were sucked into her eye, disappearing from sight.

Kami sighed, "**Now I'm alone again... I'm gonna go see what Yami and Shinigami are doing!**" She said happily, leaving the void in a flash of gold.

_**(Second Chances)**_

**Well that is that. Hope who ever reads this likes it!**

**Next chapter will introduce Shingeki No Kyojin (Attack On Titan), so stay tuned for then!**

**Please Review at least!**


	2. Chapter I Half

**I Do Not Own Naruto/Naruto Shippuden Or Shingeki No Kyojin**

**Author's Note: This is just a small short interlude, nothing special.**

_Second Chances_

_Chapter 1.5: Survey Corps Vs. 15-Meter Class Titan And The Mysterious Youth_

The sounds of neighing Horses rang through the forest accompanied by hooves galloping through the rainy forest.

"Everyone, get ready to fight! There's only one target! We will exterminate it and make this Man kind's first outside base!" Shouted the Survey Corps Captain. In response to his words the readying of Rittai Kidō Sōchi _**(A/N: Third Dimensional Maneuver Gear)**_ rung in his ears.

"Target approaching!" One Erwin Smith shouted, spotting their prey.

The Kyojin was bald, seemingly having no hair on it's body what so ever. It was tall, a Fifteen-Meter Class to be exact. It was rather obese, much like some of the other Kyojin. It's thundering foot steps echoed louder than the galloping of the Horses.

The Captain swept his left arm out and the group split into two groups, five each team. "Split into fives! Remember your training!" The squad ran to different sides of a giant tree. "We'll distract the target! All attack teams, prepare to move up!" The soldiers moved their Rittai Kidō Sōchi into position and prepared to fire their grappling hooks.

Each soldiers launched their grapples into a nearby tree, using it to swing up into the air. They triggered their gas canisters, using them to gain acceleration. Swinging from tree to tree, making their way to the Fifteen-Meter as the other squad ran around the Kyojin, trying to gain it's attention. "We'll close in on it from the sides!" The Survey Corps soldiers brought out their blades, readying them to cut into the Kyojin's flesh.

"Have a taste of Man kind's strength!" A soldier exclaimed as he flew towards the Fifteen-Meter's nape. "RAAAAAA!" He started to spin, gaining momentum to cut through its flesh.

"_GROOOOAARR!_" The Kyojin roared as it grabbed the blonde and brought him up to its mouth. 'This is my end...' He thought. Then in a flash of red, the Kyojin's arm was torn from its body in a shower of blood.

"_Katon: Rasenshary__ū__dan! (Fire Release: Rasengrenade)_" Another flash of red and a white haired teen appeared, sending the large shinning sphere into the Kyojin's nape. The sphere exploded in a huge ball of fire, causing the giant to scream in pain. The Kyojin dropped to the ground with a loud _thump!_

The teen dropped to the ground next to the blonde. The teen's red eyes with two diamond like shapes spinning around the pupil stared down at him for a moment. Then his eyes fluctuated and turned into a shinny amethyst purple. He smiled and disappeared in a flash of red.

* * *

_**(Second Chances)**_

**Please review! Don't worry, I'm working on Chapter 2. I just felt like doing this scene from the Anime and adding in a OC that I might use later.**


End file.
